


Fluff and Stuff Dragon Prince Edition

by RelilaRamblr



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: The Flufftober prompts I choose to use The Dragon Prince for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.Day Three, "But you said"Day Seven, “Stop hogging the blankets!”Day 14, PossibilitiesDay 19, Holding handsDay 28, StarlightNow with a Valentine's day special!
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Ezran hummed as he marched along with his older brother. They were getting closer to Banther Lodge, or at least he was pretty sure. He bit his lip, unsure if he should ask. The other two seemed content walking in silence. That meant Callum was thinking, or still felt awkward around Rayla. Maybe a little of both. And Rayla was an assassin. She probably always had to quite when traveling. He sighed and hefted his bag. Who knew dragon eggs were so heavy? Hopefully, that meant the baby was alright inside it. Ezran shook his head, sending away the bad thoughts that lingered in the back of his head. The dragon was fine. He heard it. It had been soft, but it had been there. Unlike that taffy hippopotamus from his dream.

That made him smiled and he fell back a step, so he was next to his brother. Callum glanced at him, smiling. “You good Ez?”

  
“Yep. Just wondering if you could draw me a picture when this is all over.

Callum’s smile got even bigger, though it dimmed a little. Ezran wondered what he had said wrong. Before he could ask, his brother ruffled his hair. “Of course, I can. You want one of dad, or maybe the egg?”

  
“I want a really nice one of the taffy hippo from last night,” Ezran said cheerfully and giggling at the face his brother made.

  
“Uhh, the one from your dream? I can try but you know I do better when I can see the thing.”

  
“You’ve seen a hippo before.” Ezran grinned.

  
“Ah, yes. But those were of real hippos”

  
“But you said it was real.” Ezran protested, forcing his face to look betrayed and hurt. At least he tried to, but Callum didn’t respond like he’d done it well. He just kind blinked at him and shook his head.

  
“That was before I knew what the dream was about. I made a wrong assumption. It was bad. You shouldn’t do that. Right Rayla?”

The elf girl glanced over her shoulder; eyebrow raised. “What?”

  
“Making assumptions is bad, right?” Callum asked, and Rayla’s eyebrow rose even further.

  
“Um, yes. It is. Why?”

  
Callum shrugged, “Just talking about his dream last night.”

  
The elf girl rolled her eyes and turned back around. Ezran huffed, and Callum looked down, a little shocked. “You’re trying to get out of it,” Ezran complained.

“No, I’m not! I promise I’ll draw it for you, and I’ll even do it as best I can.”

  
“Not like Marshmallow Dragon?” Ezran asked, grinning.

  
“Excuse you, there was nothing wrong with that picture.” Callum protested, before adding, “But yes, better than that.”

  
Ezran bounced a little, getting in front of his big brother to give him a hug. Callum bent down to return it, before standing up and patting his sketchbook. “It will be so good; I’ll do it in here.”

  
Ezran beamed, secure in the knowledge that only his brothers best or favorites drawings went into the gift their father had given him so long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Harrow was a large man; everyone could see that. Six feet tall and broad-shouldered he easily inspired awe where ever he went. Sarai loved that about him. However, she did not love how it meant he took up most of their bed and blankets. She huffed to herself as she studied her husband. In the few minutes she'd gone to check on her boys, he’d rolled around and wrapped himself in them.

Stepping softly she moved to his side and squinted, trying to find an end of the blanket. She found it and held it in one hand. She rounded the bed and sat on the floor. She wrapped the blanket around her arms and stuck her legs under the wooden frame to help steady herself.

She took a deep breath and yanked. She arched her back, threw her cloth-wrapped hands up over her head. She ended in a rather uncomfortable almost bridge. There was a thudding should. Her knees hit the underside of the frame, and she winced. A muffled groan came from the other side of the bed and she grinned.

She carefully lowered her arms, straightened her back and legs, and stood. Peering over the bed she could see the outline of her husband, rubbing his eyes and looking around confused.

“Sarai?”

“Yes, love?”

“Why am I on the floor?”

Sarai bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Well you see I went to check on the boys, they’re fine so don’t worry, and when I got back, I discovered a theft had stolen all my blankets. So, I took them back.”

Harrow frowned, still clearly half asleep. “At least one of those is mine.”

She laughed, throwing the covers over the bed, and sitting on them. Harrow climbed up and sat beside her. Leaning into his chest she sighed softly. Harrow started to rub her back, humming softly. “Did you say you left to check on the boys?”

“And they’re fine.” Sari finished.

“In their own beds?” Harrow asked, pulling away from her, to straighten the blankets and slip under them.

Sarai followed suite, nodding. “Yes. Why do you ask? It’s been months since Callum has any problems with sleeping and Ezran is too small to get out.”

“I went to check on them once,” Harrow explained around a yawn. “And Callum was sleeping on the ground near Ez’s cradle. He’d been drawing him I think.”

Sarai let out a tired laugh. “I bet he was. He was telling me the other day that Ez was being mean by never staying still enough to draw him.”

“He’s a wiggly baby, but he can’t really move that much,” Harrow muttered.

Sarai started to reply but yawned instead. Harrow did so to a moment later and snuggled deeper into his pillow. Sarai darted forward and pecked his lips. “Good night.”

“Hmm, good night dear. Try not to steal all the covers again.” He rolled over but Sarai knew he was smiling that silly sleepy smile of his.

She smacked his shoulder regardless. “Maybe if you stopped hogging the blankets, I’d stop stealing them.” She curled around him, tucking her chin into the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off holding the knowledge that her boys were safe, and her husband’s warm body close to her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Soren grinned as he pressed his face into the back of his mother’s legs. His baby sister, Claudia, was holding on to his leg, bouncing up and down.Mama smiled at Papa and leaned over him to pick up Claudia. Holding her on one hip, she took his hand. “Let’s go little one.” Soren waved goodbye to his dad, who gave him a small smile. 

Mama smiled at Papa and leaned over him to pick up Claudia. Holding her on one hip, she took his hand. “Let’s go little one.” Soren waved goodbye to his dad, who gave him a small smile. 

Jumping down the stairs Soren clinch to his mama’s hand. “Where are we going?”

“To the market. I have some orders waiting for at a few shops.” 

“And the post office?” the boy asked.

“Maybe. We can check.” Brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear, mama offered him her hand again. 

Soren shook his head and instead dashed ahead. He heard her laugh, and Claudia’s bubbly voice. He stopped at a shop and peered into it. There were so many clothes in it. He titles his head, then rushed off to a different shop. It had been a while since mama had taken him to town, and he wanted to see how much had changed. He spared a glance at the book shop, but it couldn’t keep his interest for long. He turned and smacked into his mother’s legs. 

She gently pushed against his head, and he stepped back into the book shop. She set Claudia down, and whispered to him, “If you watch her while I get the things at each shop you can have a treat before we leave.”

Soren's pout turned into a beam. “Okay! Come here, Claudia.” He struggles to pick her up and carry her to the corner with a few chairs. He sat her on one and sucked in a big breath. 

“Books!” Claudia cheered and Soren hushed her.

“Shh, we have to be quiet. Like the library in the castle.” He told her seriously.

“Books!” she repeated, though at a slightly lower volume.

Soren nodded, “Yes. Lots of them. Mama is getting some new ones to take home.”

“For us?” the dark-haired toddler asked, reaching for one. 

“Maybe. But none of these. The ones mama is getting are ours.” He pushed her hand away from, sticking his tongue out.

A soft hand ruffled his hair. “That’s right. I have some lovely new ones for you two and one for your father.” 

Soren made a face, but Claudia clapped. “Mama books!” 

“Yes, there are a few for me too. Clever Claudia.” Mama shifted the bag on her arm. 

“I can carry them!” Soren said, reaching for the bag. 

“When we get back to the castle.” The blond woman smiled and helped Claudia off the chair. “Come along. Let’s check the post and pick up the clothes. Then we can get you a treat.”

Soren pouted, “We already past the clothes shop.” 

“Yes, and they were almost done with them. I asked when you ran ahead.”

“Huh. Okay.” Soren took Claudia’s other hand and the family left the store. After checking the post office for a letter from grandma and grandpa, there weren’t any, they went to the clothing shop. Mama chatted with the woman who ran the shop, who was also Del Baren. They shared a laugh as Soren tried to keep his sister getting into the clothes. It was hard, as she seemed to want to feel all of them. He smiled afterward when his mother told him he’d done a good job and took him to the town bakery. There were so many possibilities to choose from. Jelly tarts, and sweet rolls, and mini pies, and tiny cakes. He stared wide-eyed as he looked at all of them. Claudia squealed as she looked at the treats. She didn’t know where to look. That was okay. Soren would just something big enough to share with her. He pointed at a twisty sweet roll. “That one mama!” 

She nodded to the baker, who handed it to Soren then turned to his mom. While she paid for it, he tore off a small piece and handed it to Claudia. “Thanks.” She stuffed it in her mouth. 

“Soren.” Their mother chastised lightly. 

“What?” Soren worked to untwist the roll. “She wanted one.”

“Yes, but did she want that one?” 

“She wanted all of them, right Claudia?” Soren turned to her. She merely giggled. “I was helping.” Soren insisted. “What’s what big brother does right? Help when there are hard choices?” 

Their mother sighed but nodded. “Yes. They do. But you’re going to have to let her pick her own at some point.” 

“I will! Promise.” Soren reassured her, tearing off another piece for his sister. Mama shook her head but let a little smile slip onto her lips. At least her little girl would never have to face any choice or hardship alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Amaya took a man’s hand
> 
> also Amaya's Trivia section on the wiki is wild

Amaya gave Gren a small smile and offered him her hand. He frowned, and extends his own, but not to take hers. His eyebrows lowered as he moves his hands back and forth. _What?_

Amaya brought up her other hand and explained it. _The caves are very dark, so hearing and touch are the most important senses for getting through. You will have to help me, but you have to hold on to me, so we do not get separated. Make sense?_ Her eyebrows rose. 

Gren swallowed but nodded. He hesitantly took her hand and turned to the cave. This seemed like a bad idea, but their normal route via the breach was blocked to do some rocks. They walked in together. He was glad Amaya couldn’t hear his anxious muttering and immediately felt bad for it. He let out a breath and tentatively squeezed her hand. She squeezed back and then slipped her hand out of his and up his arm. She wrapped it around his shoulders. It was a little bit of a stretch, with their three-inch height difference but Amaya just pulled him closer.

It made him feel a bit better and he marched through the dark with the general at his side. They would get through this, just like they got through everything. Together. And then when they got back, he could ask how Amaya even knew about these caves and why she was sure they lead back to their side. It was probably an interesting story and he’d be able to share it with the prince’s next time he saw them

* * *

Corvus bit back a snigger as he heard the sounds of men and woman fighting. Gren’s voice would occasionally drift in as well. It was one of the few times outside of battle he would let the full volume of his voice show. The poor souls of the Standing Battalion weren’t doing too great it seemed. 

Unsurprising. 

Amaya was a one-woman army, and you either had to catch her unaware or with magic if you wanted to win. Even if you did have one of those advantages, she still might win. He lent down to check the cookies. There are some benefits to being the one to make Amaya’s favorite cookies to her standard, like not having to fight her, but it also put a lot of pressure on him. He pulled them out and slid the last batch into the oven. The voices from outside the window fell quiet and Corvus glanced that way. If Amaya was done sparing, then he probably had just enough time to finish the cookies before they needed to be down.

When the cookies were halfway through their bake time Corvus heard footsteps. He tensed and turned. Amaya stood in the doorway. She gave him a wink and swiped a cookie from a platter of the done ones. She stuffed it in her mouth. 

He couldn’t hold back a snort, and despite not being able to hear the sound Amaya glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender and then offered the general another cookie. She took it in one hand and offered him her other. He took it, browed furrowed. 

Amaya yanked him forward, and he fell to his knees. She dropped his hand and pressed a figure to her lips. Corvus pouted and slowly got to feet, hands moving to exclaim _I wasn’t going to say anything!_

Amaya patted his shoulder. _I know. Just like I know that didn’t really hurt you. You’re the only one in the Battalion who chance against me._ Corvus shook his head, and Amaya grinned and bid him farewell.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellis grinned as the wind rushed past her. Ava wolfed as she kept over a partially frozen stream. “Almost there, girl!” Ellis rubbed her mount's neck. They burst through the trees and onto a small cliff. Below, far in the distance, were the lights of her village. Above them were thousands of stars. The girl slid off the wolf’s back and sat on the cold rock. Ava joined her, pressing her warm fur side into the child’s back. They watched the sky for a bit, waiting.

A streak of light crossed the sky. Then another. Several passed in a little group. Soon the sky was filled with them. “Make a wish Ava!” Ellis closed her eyes and wished. It wasn’t a very hard wish, not like the one she’d ask of Lumunira, so the shooting stars should be able to carry it. Then again, apparently wishes for Ava to live hadn’t been nearly as hard a wish to fulfill as Ellis has originally thought, so who knew. Ava howled behind her, and she giggled. “A-ooh”

Ava licked her cheek before turning her head back to the sky. They watched as the falling stars raced past, and eventually stopped falling altogether. Despite the fact that the display was over, and mom and dad would be waiting for him, they didn’t leave.

They sat in the chilly night, enjoying the peace and the stars. A crisp when started to blow, and slowly the clouds blocked out the moon. Ava nudged Ellis and stood. Yawning the girl climbed into her friends back and they started down the mountain. It was slower than coming up, both because they were had no deadline and because they were tired. The speckled silvery glow of the star gave them enough light that they could see where they were going, which was nice, even though they had this path memorized.

Ellis tilted her head up, as they entered the more forested area. Very little starlight made it through the trees. It made her realize just how much they had been giving off. “Strange,” She muttered, “I didn’t think they gave off that much.” Ava gave a soft snuff, that seemed to have a questioning undertone. “The stars. They’ve been really bright lately. I wonder what it means.” She grinned. “I bet it has something to do with Zym getting home safely.” Ava wolfed at her girl’s happy tone. “I wonder if Ezran and Callum will stop on the way back home. I hope Rayla is with them if they do, but Xadia is her home so she might want to stay.” She pet Ava’s soft brown fur. They were approaching the actual path now and Ellis signaled for Ava to stop. 

“I can walk from here. No need to tire you out more. You got us up there really fast.” Ellis wrapped her arms around her best friend’s neck before turning a walking down the path. Ava fell into step with her, and a question popped into her head. “Hey girl, what did you wish for?”

The wolf let out a soft whine, and Ellis nodded. “Right, wishes are secret. You can tell me when we get home and no one can hear it. It’s only for us and the stars to know.


	6. Valentine's day special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff between Rayla and Callum

Callum sighed as he tugged on his jacket. It was a nicer one than he was used to, and it felt odd to wear. It was also useless to bring it because he was meeting with Ibis which meant he was most likely going to have to take it off as they practiced. Even if they didn’t go flying several spells required more movement than what the jacket allowed, or for more runes painted on the arms.

Rayla chuckled from where she sat, cleaning her blades. She thought Callum’s issues with his clothes were quite funny and like to joke about having ‘corrupted him with her elven practically’. At first, the young mage had tried to counter it, but there wasn’t a lot about life in the castle that he really loved, so it was difficult. “What’s wrong? Annoyed you can’t just fly over?”

“I don’t actually fly everywhere you know. Besides if I tried from here I’d probably crash into something. No, I was just thinking of where I’ll put this to keep it from getting dirty. I feel bad about making the laundress and seamstress do so much.”

“It’s not that much.” The elf rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s dramatics.

“It is too! They gave me all new clothes and have to clean and replace the dirty and torn ones.”

“That was once, and it was when he had just gotten back from a war and you had a new station. It’s not like you’re wrecking clothes every week, or even every month for that matter. It’s probably no different than how it was before you left, you’re just more aware of it.”

Callum made a face, “I don’t know if that’s better or worse. Though,” he paused “it is kind of funny. Like I came back from traveling the world and fighting a war and I learned two things, magic and how hard it is to take care of clothes.”

Rayla laughed, flicking her blade close. “I came back from traveling the world and fighting a war and I learned two things, the truth about my parents and that humans can kiss, really well.”

Callum's cheeks turned pink, which made Rayla grin even wider. She chocked a little at Callum’s comeback. “Kiss a lot of humans, have you?”

“Fair point.” She grinned, pushing off the bed. “I learned magical human princes can kiss well.”

“Oh, I don’t recall you kissing my brother?” Callum winced as Rayla jabbed him in the side with an indignant ‘Callum!’ “What! He’s got magic too! Talking to animals isn’t normal. And the things he’s started to do with Zym, seeing through his eyes and talking long distance? Definitely something magical.

“Yeah, I’ve thought that too,” Rayla admitted. “Maybe bring it up to Ibis or Zubeia if you see her. They might know.”

Callum nodded and turned to pick up his bag. He rubbed his side, as he slid the strap over his head. Rayla bummed his hip, with hers and glanced over his shoulder to smile at her. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked.

Callum hummed as he thought over his mental list. “Umm no-oh.” He turned a pressed a quick kiss to her lip. “See you later.”

Rayla blinked and cover her mouth. “Well, I guess you forgot that two. But I meant your sketchbook.”

“It’s in my bag” Callum assured her, slipping his hand in to prove it. He couldn’t feel it “It’s not in my bag.” He gave the room a once over, “But I just had-“Green eyes landed on the table, and book resting on it. “it. Thanks for that.” He tucked the book into the satchel and patted it as if to make sure it would stay there.

Rayla smiled and leaned forward to press her own kiss to his lips, before giving his hand a squeeze. “Off with you now, oh noble mage. Stay safe.”

Callum gave her a playful bow. “As my fair lady warrior wishes.”


End file.
